Rédemption d'une garce ?
by lenblackb
Summary: : Et merde, sur ce que coup là j'ai vraiment merdé et jusqu'au bout, moi qui n'avais au grand jamais  échoué  et bien Félicitation.  Moi, Ange la parfaite  garce  , allait tomber et j'allais en pâtir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: _Rédemptio__n__ d'une garce ?_

**Résumé **: Et merde, sur ce que coup là j'ai vraiment merdé et jusqu'au bout, moi qui n'avais au grand jamais échoué et bien Félicitation. Moi, Ange la parfaite (garce), allais tomber et j'allais en pâtir.

**Genre **: Romance / humour.

**Status **: en cours.

**Couple(s)** : SB/OC ; RL/OC ; JP/LE

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Ceci**** est ma deuxiéme fanfiction mes objectifs pour celle-ci sont donc de la terminer et qu'elle vous plaise mais surtout qu'elle me plaise,** **celle-ci est toujours sur l'univers des maraudeurs et de mon amour de toujours Sirius. **

**Disclaimer****: l'univers et les personnages de J.K Rowling lui appartiennent, j'ai seulement rajouté quelques personnages, dont A****nge et ses amies (ou pas)** **et les élèves de Poudlard. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Prologue

Et merde, sur ce que coup là j'ai vraiment merdé et jusqu'au bout, moi qui n'avais au grand jamais échoué et bien félicitation.

De toute façon depuis mon commencement à Poudlard j'aurais dut savoir que j'allais merder, même la je n'avais pas été foutu de faire le bon choix et ça avait continué tout le long de mes années collèges.

Pourtant ça commençait bien, j'avais fait tellement d'efforts pour paraître parfaite. J'étais sans me vanter même si j'adorais le faire, belle, vraiment belle et j'étais même douée dans plusieurs domaines, dans tous les domaines en vérité.

Mais même ça, ça n'avait pas suffit, évidemment. Lors de ma première année comme je l'avais déjà dit j'avais merdé et en beauté et dieu savait à quel point ça me faisait mal au cul, pardon l'arrière train. J'arrivais donc dans la salle à manger de poudlard, à l'époque j'allais faire mon entrée dans le lieu qui serait ma salle de jeu pendant sept années consécutives. Toutes les années y étaient rassemblées pour voir donc les futurs recrues des différentes années, j'observais le visage de chacun des élèves et des futurs élèves devant moi, j'observais le visage de mes futurs jouets, comment aurais-je pu ne serait-ce imaginer tout ce que j'allais créer comme emmerdes.

Bref, je m'occupais donc en observant les autres, à chacune des immenses tables de la salle à manger. En face, les bras écartés tel un messie Dumbledore nous souriait de façon sage et une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que j'allais lui en faire baver des ronds de chapeaux. Etant donné mon nom de famille je pouvais quasiment avoir observé le choixpeau distribué tous les élèves dans leur maison, le meilleur pour la fin. Je voyais déjà certains élèves m'observaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt, autant à cette époque je n'étais pas trop mal autant avec les années j'étais devenue canon et je le savais. J'avais même observé la distribution dans leur maison de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus lupin et Peter Petigrow, les futurs maraudeurs déjà copain comme cochon. En attendant les élèves devant moi je pouvais déjà les observer et je pouvais déjà dire qu'eux et moi ça n'allait pas être la plus profonde amitié qui soit. Bref, mon tour vint, je m'installai donc sous le choixpeau, sur le petit tabouret en bois et croisa mes jambes gracieusement, l'heure n'était pas venue de faire mauvaise impression, sous les sourires de tous les professeurs et sous les regards de certains serpentards, se demandant où j'allais être envoyé. Ils avaient dut me reconnaître sans doute. Le choipeau donc fut installés sur ma tête et s'en suivi une très longue discussion entre lui et moi. Sur le pourquoi, le comment et dans quelle maison j'allais être envoyé.

La encore je ne voulais pas être comme tout le monde et surtout ne pas être envoyé chez les serpentards, non pas que j'avais peur de ne pas m'y intégrer, non loin de là, je m'intégrais n'importe où, surtout chez les serpentards mais je refusais l'idée d'aller dans la même maison que mon paternel donc je mettais toute mon énergie à essayer de convaincre le choixpeau de surtout ne pas m'envoyer chez les serpentards, il était hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Notre négociation dura un long moment, tout le monde d'ailleurs s'en était rendu compte. Puis le choixpeau annonça donc son choix: Gryffondor.

Et la je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça serait la plus grande erreur de ma vie ou presque. Je n'avais rien à faire à Gryffondor, pas à la hauteur de mon potentiel. En vérité si j'avais été envoyé à serpentard on aurait évité un tas de problèmes, pour les autres comme pour moi ou alors cela aurait put être bien pire, on ne le saura jamais de toute façon car je venais d'être officiellement intégré dans la maison des courageux où je pouvais tous les voir faire un sourire charmant pour me souhaiter sans doute la bienvenue, je leur rendais gracieusement ce fut les prémisses du rôle que je mettais créer sur mesure pour toutes les années suivantes. Je ne pouvais conclure que par: BIENVENUE A GRIFFONDOR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Dans l'histoire d'Ange je ne suis qu'un des personnages secondaires mais j'ai la prétention de dire que dans celle d'Ange j'ai certainement ma place. De toute façon je n'aimerais pas être l'héroïne de cette histoire, je n'aimerais absolument pas être Ange.

Avant toute chose je me dois de faire une petite présentation de ma personne je m'appelle Cassandra Heartgrow mais tout le monde m'appelle Cass, je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus pour Ange de meilleure amie. Etant donné qu'Ange est un peu spécial je suis peut-être la seule personne qu'Ange ne trahirait pas, enfin c'est ce que je préfère penser. Ange est plus pour moi une amie qu'une ennemie même si je me dis que quelque fois cela pourrait basculer rapidement.

Enfin évidemment je suis la seule à connaître sa vraie personnalité, celle qui est à l'intérieur, derrière son masque impénétrable de perfection, la véritable Ange mais je sais aussi que je suis la seule à vouloir la percevoir telle qu'elle est. Tout le monde adore Ange, après tout elle est magnifique, de taille moyenne, de proportion parfaite, de long cheveux brun cuivré, de très grands yeux verts surmontés de longs cils recourbés, un teint rosé et des pommettes hautes, une poupée porcelaine en taille adulte. Je sais ce que tout le monde dit sur elle « Ange ressemble à un ange » comme c'est original où le mieux c'est encore : « lorsqu'elle sourit le monde semble beaucoup plus beau » mais si jamais ces personnes savaient la véritable personnalité de celle-ci, elle perdrait immédiatement de son charme malgré son physique d'une perfection presque sacrée.

Elle (et moi mais ça n'intéresse personne) est une sang pur, ce qui explique que l'on se connaisse depuis toujours. Elle est donc riche en plus d'être belle, riche à en crever, son seul défaut pour ceux qui s'intéresse à la pureté du sang est le fait qu'elle est choisie d'être une gryffondor, choix assez incompréhensible pour elle. Depuis toujours elle me répétait qu'elle ferait une parfaite serpentarde, mariée sans doute à ce prétentieux de Malfoy. Et puis elle a changé d'avis sans raison apparente…

Quoiqu'il en soit Ange malgré qu'elle soit à Gryffondor est une vraie serpentarde dans l'âme et c'est pour cette raison qu'aller à Gryffondor pour elle et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs c'était du suicide. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais et encore moins Ange, dommage cela nous aurait permis d'éviter pas mal d'ennuis.

Je ne me rappelle pas exactement comment les événements se sont déroulés en vérité alors je préfère remonter quelques temps auparavant.

_**L'affaire Ivannah Stew :**_

Ivannah est une jeune serpentarde, un peu trop stupide et un peu trop ambitieuse pour son propre bien. Elle s'est toujours crut d'une beauté absolument fatale mais malheureusement pour elle ce n'est pas le cas ceci dit elle est assez respectée chez les serpentards grâce sans doute à son rang social et au fait que ces crises de colère étaient terrifiantes.

Mais malheureusement comme dit précédemment, elle était bien trop stupide. Si j'avais été son amie et c'est loin d'être le cas je lui aurais dit une chose, « malgré tes colères aussi destructrices soient-elles ne t'attaquent pas à Ange ou elle se vengera au centuple ». Ange est une fille qui a l'air bien sur tous rapports mais la vérité est qu'Ange adore, elle éprouve réellement du plaisir à faire souffrir les gens, à les manipuler et à les humilier et c'est parce qu'elle adore cela qu'elle excelle dans ce domaine. Donc oui pour répondre aux questions je préfère être l'amie d'Ange que son ennemie et Ivannah va vite se rendre compte.

Cette fille est donc assise comme la reine de ces lieux, elle s'amuse à copier Ange dans tout ce qu'elle fait mais Ivannah avait de la chance jusque-là car Ange se trouve évidemment supérieur à toutes les filles alors elle s'en moque. Ange et moi sommes donc en pleine discussion sur un sujet très intéressant qui est la future réunion de nos parents, bref rien de très palpitant pour moi mais c'est l'occasion pour Ange d'entrer dans la description la plus complète de sa tenue, maquillage et coiffure et comment elle va séduire puis détruire un prince, russe je crois, qui a été choisi par ces parents comme étant son futur fiancé, évidemment Ange déteste cette idée. Non parce qu'elle allait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimerait pas non ça elle est persuadé que ça va arriver mais parce qu'elle refuse qu'on décide à sa place de ses choix, évidemment.

J'écoutais donc d'une oreille le discours d'Ange tandis que celle-ci s'écoutait parler mais une autre personne nous écoutait à ce moment-là, quelqu'un qui pour Ange et moi n'existait pas et cela aurait été mieux pour elle de le rester mais non il faut toujours que les serpentards se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas et fassent tout ce qui est possible pour faire enrager les gryffondors. Notre chère, très chère voisine de derrière lève donc la main sans doute pour attirer l'attention du professeur, évidemment cette fille n'est autre Ivannah la blonde peroxydée mais le mystère n'était pas bien grand. Le professeur donc l'interroge, Ivan se racle donc la gorge et parle de sa voix nasillarde :

Vous voyez m'sieur, je peux pas me concentrer sur vote superbe cours vu que mes deux voisines de devant arrête pas de parler, faut faire queque chose

Rien que t'entendre sa voix et sa façon de parler j'en ai mal à la tête et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se taise. Mais je vois les yeux de Ange se rembrunir et là je me mets à prier, pitié qu'elle se taise et que le professeur l'ignore mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le professeur a donc un regard embêté, évidemment comme tous les professeurs il adorrrreeeeuuuhhh Ange, si belle, si intelligente si parfaite. Le professeur se mit donc à déclamer sa sentence :

Très bien, Ange vous faîtes donc perdre à votre maison dix points et je vous prierais de ne plus parler

Elle se mit à répondre de sa plus douce voix :

Bien Monsieur.

Malheureusement plus elle semble calme, plus elle est en colère et je la sens monter en elle. J'essaie donc de la regarder pour l'inciter à se calmer. A la fin du cours je m'approche d'elle et essaie de la raisonner, d'éviter qu'une idée diabolique ne lui traverse l'esprit. Je lui saisis donc les épaules et enfin m'exprime de façon douce, tout pour éviter d'attirer sa foudre sur moi :

Ange, s'il te plaît, laisse-tomber d'accord c'est juste une idiote de serpentarde, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts, me sourit et ressemble étrangement à un serpent, ce n'est absolument pas bon signe. Je sais à ce moment-là qu'Ange va se venger et son objectif très simple en vérité va être de faire pleurer cette blonde de serpentard.

J'essaie encore fermement de la faire changer d'avis en essayant de multiples arguments en particulier celui de sa réputation qu'elle allait perdre mais elle me fait un sourire hautain comme toute réponse, j'essaie donc de la remettre à sa place ce qui me vaut des regards courroucées des élèves fous évidemment d'Ange. A cause de son hobby et de mes essais pour l'arrêter j'avais une très mauvaise réputation, j'osais m'opposer à Ange, j'osais quelque fois ne pas lui parler en langage soutenue, c'était un drame pour toute l'humanité, surtout pour moi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai donc pas réussi évidemment à la faire changer d'avis, je ne peux que contempler le spectacle qu'elle donne en représentation sans pouvoir en changer un seul mot, une seule phrase, la conclusion même de son plan. Je ne me rappelle que très bien les événements qui arrivent par la suite et le résultat qu'elle a réussi à obtenir.

Donc notre Ange nationale a repéré donc la future victime de ses charmes : Drew Sterm. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas mais vous seriez bien les seuls, Drew est le petit-ami d'Ivan, depuis maintenant plus de trois ans ce qui est un temps assez long à notre âge et surtout à poudlard où aucuns couples ne durent et on l'on finit par s'échanger les partenaires (hormis pour Zack et moi où on va durer). Dans tous les cas Ivan en est absolument folle, c'est la personne absolument parfaite pour Ange.

Elle se met donc à la recherche de la meilleure stratégie pour l'approcher et elle se dit que le mieux est d'y aller franco, les hormones de Drew feront le reste, comme pour tous les gars de toute manière. Pendant toute la matinée, Ange s'acharne à lui faire des clins d'œil, à le frôler quand il passe à côté, à secouer des cheveux quand il la regarde ce qui arrive souvent, même si je ne comprends pas très bien l'effet de cette technique qui pourtant fait largement ses preuves, moi je trouve ça juste inutile et assez stupide quand on enlève tout le côté érotique de ce geste. En tous les cas, au dernier moment elle arrive à lui donner un mot : « rejoins-moi à la serre, on va passer un bon moment 3 » Moi je trouve qu'elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour séduire un gars comme lui, il lui aurait juste fallu qu'elle le lui dise mais cela aurait fait baisser la popularité si les gens savaient qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose.

A le serre, elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire mais je vous épargnerai les détails ceci dit je peux faire un rapide résumé : lui, elle, jupe relevé, trahison. Je rougis rien que d'avoir prononcé ses mots en tous les cas, je ne sais pas si Drew est très pur mais en tout cas il ne l'est plus évidemment. Et le mieux c'est qu'en sachant qu'il est fou amoureux d'Ivan il ne dira rien à personne de cette rencontre à la serre. Ceci étant Ange ne va pas s'arrêter là, elle lui prend sa cravate, brodé à ses initiales et son blason, on est noble ou ne l'est pas et lui chuchote de manière sexy à son oreille :

« J'ai besoin d'un souvenir, c'était tellement booonnn, tu as été tellement parfait, je garde juste ça pour m'en rappeler chaque soir et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirai rien à ta charmante copine ». Il est rassuré et se glorifie d'avoir été aussi bon amant, son Ivan ne lui fait pas autant de compliments, et elle est beaucoup moins sexy qu'Ange. Ça c'est bien vrai mon coco mais elle doit être beaucoup moins machiavélique aussi c'est moi qui te le dis. Je tiens à préciser qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais absolument pas au courant de tout cas mais c'était à prévoir. Ange donc marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans l'espoir de croiser celle qu'elle veut faire pleurer : Ivan. Elle prend donc son air de sainte et tout innocemment, celle-ci veut lui parler de façon tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, évidemment :

Coucou Ivannah, alors comme je ne l'ai pas croisé aujourd'hui, tu pourras dire à Drew de déplacer mon cours de soutien.

Elle la regarde avec interrogation et lui demande :

Des cours de soutien pour toi ? Mais dans quelle matière, Drew n'en donne pas à ma connaissance.

Ange lève les épaules, elle semble être l'innocence incarnée et lui réponds de manière un peu aigu, un peu comme si elle était niaise :

Bah tu sais le cours sur les moldus, je suis complétement nulle. Ba oui j'en prends comme ton amie je ne sais plus son nom.

Elle semble très suspicieuse et très en colère parce que bon aucun serpentard digne de ce nom de prendrait une matière où le mot moldu est prononcé. La colère monte chez son interlocutrice, pendant ce temps Ange trépigne intérieurement. Sans même répondre, Ivan s'en va très en colère pendant qu'une de ces amies essaient de la rattraper, Ange a donc juste le temps de coincer dans sa cape la cravate de son cher Drew juste assez discrète pour que cela ne semble pas être préméditée et juste assez voyante pour qu'Ivan la voie. En se débattant, tout en étant retenu par son amie l'écharpe tombe aux pieds d'Ivan. Et c'est parti pour les hurlements. Toute une foule se forme autour d'elles ameutée par les hurlements dont moi qui les rejoins ne comprenant pas tout de suite la situation puis me tourne vers Ange qui a un sourire de vainqueur, j'ai alors compris qui était la responsable de tout ce tintamarre.


End file.
